Alte Wunden heilen langsam
by AlannaBenedicta
Summary: Draco bekommt einen schicksalhaften Brief der sein ganzes Leben verändern wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Wie immer gehören die Orte und Personen in dieser Geschichte leider nicht mir. Ich habe erst kürzlich bekonnen fanfics zu schreiben und bin etwas nervös dies zu veröffentlichen. Schreibt mir ****bitte** ein paar Zeilen was ihr davon haltet und ob ich weiter machen soll.

** Ich schreibe diesmal auf deutsch weil es mir leichter fällt, allerdings habe ich die Bücher und Filme auf englisch gelesen und gesehen, sollte ich mich einmal mit den Namen vertuen, so bitte ich um Entschuldigung.**

* * *

Neun Jahre waren seit der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts vergangen. Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Vor ihm, auf dem glänzend polierten Schreibtisch stand ein Glas Wein und daneben lag ein Brief. Dieser Brief war vor einer halben Stunde von einer fremden Eule gebracht worden. Seine Ankunft war eine echte Überraschung gewesen. Draco hätte niemals erwartet von dieser Person einen privaten Brief zu erhalten. Er hob ihn auf und las ihn zum dritten Mal:

_Sehr geehrter Draco Malfoy,_

_ich habe heute durch Neville Longbottom erfahren, dass Severus Snape dein Patenonkel war. Ich hätte schon längst geschrieben, wenn ich dies früher gewusst hätte. Bei seinem Tod übergab er mir einige Erinnerungen aus seinem Leben. Ich weiß nicht wie nah ihr euch gestanden seid, aber ich möchte dir gerne erzählen wie er starb und dir seine Erinnerungen zeigen. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du irgendwann diese Woche abends bei mir vorbei kommen würdest. Bitte teile mir die Antwort möglichst bald mit, damit ich dafür sorgen kann, dass wir ungestört sein werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Harry Potter_

Draco ließ den Brief sinken und fuhr sich geistesabwesend durch sein hellblondes Haar. Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher wie er darüber denken sollte. Was für Erinnerungen konnte Snape Potter bloß gegeben haben? Wie würde er sie ihm zeigen? Und, noch wichtiger, wie würde er selbst reagieren? Der Tod seines Patenonkels war ein harter Schlag gewesen. Er hatte nie die Zeit gehabt wieder mit ihm zu reden. Nach dem furchtbaren 6. Jahr in Hogwarts. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Severus ihm seinen Ruhm stehlen wollte und aufgehört mit ihm zu reden. Danach hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Er hatte nur noch in Angst um sich und seine Familie gelebt. Konnte er sich all das anhören ohne vor Potter die Fassung zu verlieren? Natürlich wusste er nun, dass Severus Snape als Doppelagent doch auf der Seite Dumbledors gestanden war, dass er ein Held gewesen war. Aber er hatte sich immer gefragt wie und warum es dazu gekommen war. Jetzt konnte er es erfahren. Wollte er es? Innerlich schimpfte er sich einen Feigling. Wenigstens würden seine Frau Ginny und die Kinder offensichtlich nicht anwesend sein, wenn Potter für Ungestörtheit sorgen wollte. Aber trotzdem…

Nach langem Überlegen öffnete er die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zog einen Bogen Briefpergament hervor. Nahm seine Adlerfeder, tauchte sie in die Tinte und schrieb:

_Sehr geehrter Harry Potter,_

_ich nehme die Einladung an. Ich werde Donnerstagabend um 19 Uhr da sein._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Dann stand er auf, leerte rasch sein Weinglas und ging hinauf zur Eulerei. Seine Eule für persönliche Briefe war zum Glück noch nicht jagen gegangen. Sobald sie ihn sah, glitt sie hinab und landete auf seinem Arm. Er befestigte seinen Brief und trug sie zum Fenster. „Dies ist eine neue Adresse Amalia, aber du findest eh immer alles." Amalia tutete bestätigend und flog in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Draco sah ihr lange nach, dann seufzte er und ging wieder hinunter.

Er zog sich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit hier. Außer wenn er etwas zu erledigen hatte oder nach seinem Sohn sehen wollte. Er redete sich gerne ein, dass er dies nur tat, weil er sich hier gut konzentrieren konnte, aber er wusste, dass dies nicht die volle Wahrheit war. Die Wahrheit war, dass er vor Astoria flüchtete. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihre Beziehung durch die Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes wieder besser werden würde. Für einige Zeit war es auch so gewesen, aber dann schlichen sich die alten Probleme und Muster wieder zurück. Doch was sollte er tun? Eine Scheidung kam nicht in Frage. Seine Eltern wären entsetzt und die Beziehungen der Familie könnten beschädigt werden. Draco seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits zwanzig nach zwölf. Astoria würde schon ins Bett gegangen sein.

Er stand auf und löschte das Licht. Dann ging er leise durch das dunkle Haus zum Schlafzimmer. Er kannte jeden Winkel des großen alten Herrenhauses. Das Haus mochte er, auch wenn nicht alle Erinnerungen positive waren, so war es doch der Ort an dem er aufgewachsen war. Leise öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür und schlich hinein. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus und legte sich neben seine schlafende Frau. Sie war wunderschön und am Anfang seiner Ehe hatte ihn dies sehr stolz gemacht. Doch jetzt war es ihm nur noch als äußere Fassade wichtig. Er fühlte sich leer, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Er sollte jetzt schlafen, aber immer wieder schwirrten ihm ungebetene Fragen durch den Kopf. Wie würde es werden Potter gegenüber zu treten? Sie hatten eigentlich nie eine richtige Unterhaltung gehabt. In der Schule hatten sie meist versucht den einander mit einem Fluch zu belegen und wenn sie sich heutzutage begegneten, gab es nur ein steifes „Guten Tag" und das war es. Nach längerem herumwälzen viel er endlich in Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnerstagabend

Draco Malfoy machte sich schnell fertig zum Gehen. Er hatte Donnerstag ausgesucht, weil Astoria heute mit einer Freundin ausging. Sie hatte natürlich wieder ewig gebraucht um sich zu entscheiden was sie anziehen sollte, welches Parfüm sie nehmen sollte und dann hatte sie ihm und Sarah, dem Kindermädchen noch ewig lang Anweisungen erteilt was sie mit Scorpius alles machen mussten und das sie aufpassen sollten und und und, es war ewig so weiter gegangen. Als ob er und Sarah das beide nach einem Jahr immer noch nicht wüssten!

Sie war ihm schon wieder furchtbar auf die Nerven gegangen. Das kam leider immer häufiger vor. Deswegen hatte er ihr auch verschwiegen, dass es ebenfalls weggehen würde heute Abend und vor Allem wohin. Sie würde sich eh bloß wieder aufregen. Er zog unwillig die Stirn in Falten. Irgendwann würden sie den Punkt erreichen an dem es nicht so weiter ging. Es war nur die Frage ob er oder Astoria es nicht mehr aushalten würde. Draco seufzte. Auch Astoria wurde immer unglücklicher und kurz angebundener mit ihm. So hatte es nicht sein sollen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ihr alles zu geben was sie brauchte um glücklich zu sein. So wie sein Vater es bei seiner Mutter auch gemacht hatte.

Draco zog einen eleganten, aber nicht zu guten Anzug ohne Krawatte an. Dann ging er ins Kinderzimmer. Sarah hatte Scorpius schon in sein Bettchen gelegt, saß aber noch daneben und sang leise vor sich hin. Draco strich seinem Sohn zärtlich über den blonden Flaum auf seinem Köpfchen. Scorpius war wirklich mit Abstand das Schönste was in seinem Leben bisher geschehen war. Die strahlend blauen Äugelein öffneten sich und kleine Finger schlossen sich um seinen Zeigefinger. So stand er eine ganze Weile still vor dem kleinen Bettchen und sah auf dieses kleine Wunder hinab. Schließlich schlossen sich Scorpius Äugelein wieder und er schlief ein. Vorsichtig löste er seinen Zeigefinger aus dem kleinen Händchen und schlich lächelnd hinaus.

Dann ging er die breite Marmortreppe hinab. Zog seinen Mantel und die Schuhe an und ging hinaus in den Park, der das Anwesen umgab. Er ging bis kurz vor das große Gusseiserne Tor, dann apparierte er an die Adresse, die auf dem Brief gestanden war.

Als er die Augen öffnete stand er vor einem schmucken weißen Einfamilienhaus. Viele schöne Blumen blühten im Vorgarten und verströmten an dem noch etwas kühlen Frühlingsabend ihren lieblichen Duft. An der Gartenpforte hing ein Tonschild:_ Familie Potter_. Draco öffnete die Pforte ging zur Vordertür und klingelte. Mittlerweile war er schon etwas nervös. Er hatte Harry Potter lange nicht mehr von nahem gesehen. Normalerweise grüßten sie sich einfach förmlich im Vorbeigehen wenn sie sich im Zaubereiministerium begegneten.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür. „Guten Abend. Komm rein, " sagte Harry.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert seit der großen Schlacht in Hogwarts. Seine schwarzen Haare standen ihm noch immer unordentlich vom Kopf ab und seine außergewöhnlich grünen Augen blickten ruhig und freundlich durch die runden Brillengläser. Auf Draco hatten sie leider noch immer die gleiche beunruhigende Wirkung. Potters strahlend grüne Augen hatten ihn schon immer in ihren Bann gezogen. Als kleiner Junge hatte er Harry seine Freundschaft angeboten und war dann tief verletzt gewesen als dieser seine Freundschaft ausschlug und sich stattdessen ausgerechnet zu einem Weasley gesetzt hatte. Doch Potter hatte nicht aufgehört ihn zu faszinieren. Seine Freunde hatten immer gelacht und gesagt er wäre Potter besessen. Draco hatte seinen gekränkten Stolz und die Eifersucht damit bekämpft Potter in jeder möglichen Weise anzugreifen und die inneren Wunden die er ihm zugefügt hatte, zu rächen.

„Darf ich dir deinen Mantel abnehmen?" Draco schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch und betrat einen kleinen Garderobenraum. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht zu geistesabwesend ausgesehen!

Nachdem er sich seiner Schuhe und des Mantels entledigt hatte führte ihn Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick viel sofort auf ein merkwürdiges Steinbassin welches auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. Es war um den Rand herum mit seltsamen Zeichen bedeckt und gab ein schillerndes Licht ab. Harrys Blick war ihm gefolgt: „Das ist ein Denkarium, ich habe es mir von Professor McGonagall ausgeliehen. Aber bitte, setz dich erst mal."

Vorsichtig setzte sich Draco auf das Sofa. Von Denkarien hatte er schon gehört, aber noch nie eins gesehen, sie waren sehr selten. Harry schenkte ihm ein Glas Wein ein und reichte es ihm.

„Auf Severus Snape", sagte er und hob das Glas. „Auf Severus Snape", antwortete Draco und nippte vorsichtig an dem Wein. Er war gut, schön trocken, so wie er ihn am liebsten hatte. Wenigsten auf diesem Gebiet hatte Potter also Geschmack.

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen räusperte Potter sich: „Wie geht es dir, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen?" „Mir geht es gut", antwortete Draco knapp.

Leicht schadenfroh bemerkte er wie Harry schluckte und dann erneut versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Ich habe gehört dass du auch einen Sohn hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wie heißt er?"

„Skorpius." Draco hoffte dass Harry nicht ewig versuchen würde höfliche Konversation zu betreiben und so zu tun als ob sie sich immer verstanden hätten.

Doch er begann erneut: „Er ist fast gleich alt wie mein Zweiter „Albus Severus"." Bei der Nennung des Zweitnamens hob Draco eine Augenbraue. Wenn Harry seinen eigenen Sohn nach einem Mann benannte den er sehr offensichtlich gehasst hatte, musste einiges dahinter stecken und er war mehr denn je gespannt auf das was Potter ihm zeigen würde.

„Sie werden wohl gleichzeitig in Hogwarts beginnen", sagte Harry. Malfoy seufzte. „Potter ich bin nicht hier zum tratschen, sondern weil du mir etwas über Severus Snape erzählen wolltest."

* * *

Ich räusperte mich und holte tief Luft. Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, dass Malfoy ein bisschen kooperativer sein würde. Dadurch wäre die ganze Sache leichter und angenehmer geworden. Aber ich hätte es wissen sollen. Dies würde für uns beide ein schwieriges und unangenehmes Gespräch werden. Ich hatte mir Snapes Erinnerungen seit jener Nacht in Dumbledors Büro nicht mehr angesehen und wusste nicht wie es mir dabei gehen würde. Malfoy saß mir mit unbewegtem Gesicht gegenüber.

„Neville ist ja seit diesem Schuljahr als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts tätig", begann ich. „ Als er kürzlich etwas länger auf Professor McGonagall warten musste, sprach er mit den Portraits und erfuhr, dass Severus Snape dein Patenonkel war."

Ich blickte zu Malfoy hinüber, dieser nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Oh, man diese Sache war schwer. Es war auch schwer sich zu entscheiden wo ich beginnen sollte. Schließlich traf ich eine Entscheidung.

„Kennst du das Märchen von den drei Brüdern?" fragte ich. „Natürlich!" Dabei blickte er mich an, als ob er an meinem Verstand zweifelte.

„Nun, die drei Heiligtümer gab es wirklich, nicht ganz so wie in der Geschichte beschrieben, aber es gab sie. Die Spur des Elderstabes war am leichtesten zu verfolgen und vielleicht hast du von ihm auch schon gehört." Wieder nur ein leichtes Nicken. „Und Vo…"Du weißt schon wer" wollte ihn natürlich auch haben, sobald er wusste dass es ihn gab."

Bei Vo… war Malfoy sichtlich zusammengezuckt und ich konnte grad noch rechtzeitig verhindern den Namen auszusprechen. Malfoy hatte das ganze ja von der anderen Seite erlebt und lange Zeit sein Heim mit Lord Voldemort teilen müssen. Ich hatte mich damals oft gefragt zu was Malfoy alles gezwungen worden war…

"Es dauerte nicht lange bis „Du weißt schon wer" herausgefunden hatte, dass kein anderer als Dumbledore der letzte Besitzer des Elderstabes war. Also br- brach er das Grab auf und nahm ihn sich." Es tat weh darüber sprechen zu müssen und jetzt war ich froh, dass Malfoy mir so still gegenüber saß. „Er wollte einen Zauberstab mit dem er mich auf jeden Fall besiegen würde. Doch der Elderstab funktionierte für ihn nicht besser als sein eigener Zauberstab, weil er sich seine Loyalität nicht errungen hatte. Da „Du weißt schon wer" annahm man müsse den vorherigen Besitzer getötet haben, ging er davon aus, dass Professor Snape dieser sein müsse, da er Dumbledore getötet hatte. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu _ihm_, weil er mich dazu aufgefordert hatte und andernfalls noch mehr Leute sterben würden. Ich sah die ganze Szene aus meinem Versteck mit an. Er sagte Professor Snape ganz kaltblütig, dass er ihn leider töten müsse um den Zauberstab zu gewinnen und dann befahl er seiner Schlange ihn zu töten. Sie biss Snape in den Hals und er sank zu Boden. Dann ging "Du weißt schon wer". Ich kroch aus meinem Versteck und kniete mich neben Professor Snape und er gab mir diese Erinnerungen und sagte mir es wäre wichtig sie sofort anzuschauen. Dann starb er."

Ich musste einen Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter schlucken und zog dann das Fläschchen mit der Erinnerung aus der Tasche. Malfoy saß schweigend auf der Couch mir gegenüber. Ich fragte mich was wohl in ihm vorging. An einigen Stellen hatten sich seine Augen leicht geweitet, aber wenn er schockiert war, verbarg er es gut. Ich entkorkte das Fläschchen und goss den Inhalt in das Denkarium.

„Bitte, nach dir, einfach eintauchen, ich folge dir." Malfoy zögerte kurz, doch dann tauchte er in das Denkarium und ich folgte ihm mit klopfendem Herzen. Jetzt würde ich herausfinden wie es mir dabei gehen würde all dies noch einmal zu sehen. Natürlich hatte sich die ganze Geschichte mit den Horkruxen, der Prophezeiung und mir, dem Auserwählten herumgesprochen. Aber ich selbst hatte bisher nie öffentlich darüber gesprochen.

* * *

Draco stand auf und beugte sich über das Denkarium. Die Erinnerungen wallten wie eine Mischung aus einer Flüssigkeit und einem Gas darin herum. Er fühlte sich komisch darin eintauchen zu sollen. Dann holte er tief Luft und beugte sich weiter vor. Sobald er die komische Substanz berührte fühlte er wie der Boden sich aufbäumte und ihn kopfüber in das Denkarium kippte.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte blickte er sich um. Er war auf einem Spielplatz. Dann beobachtete Draco wie Severus Snape Lily kennenlernte, wie er nach Hogwarts kam, wie er von Potters Vater und seinen Freunden gehänselt wurde, wie er Lily verlor, wie er Lord Voldemort von der Prophezeiung berichtete, wie Potters Eltern getötet wurden, wie er sich Dumbledore anvertraute und seit dem als Doppelagent agierte.

Während all dieser Zeit bemerkte Draco kaum dass Potter die ganze Zeit neben ihm war. Doch jetzt berührte Potter seinen Arm.

Plötzlich saßen sie wieder bei Potter auf dem Sofa. Draco fühlte sich benommen. Er konnte es kaum glauben was er gerade gesehen hatte. Dies war ein Mann gewesen den er zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Nun war ihm klar, dass er über seinen Patenonkel gar nichts gewusst hatte. Als er jünger war hatte er sich manchmal gefragt, ob Snapes Loyalität nicht doch bei Dumbledore gelegen war, doch als der dunkle Lord zurückkam hatte er keine Zweifel mehr gehegt auf welcher Seite Snape gestanden war, nun stellte sich heraus dass Tante Bellatrixs Misstrauen damals gerechtfertigt gewesen war...Dieser Mann der so kalt und emotionslos gewirkt hatte, hatte sein ganzen Leben für seine eine große und ewige Liebe geopfert. Hatte einen Jungen beschützt den er hasste…

Als er einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Potter hinüberwarf um zu sehen ob er den Aufruhr an Gefühlen der in ihm tobte bemerkt hatte, sah er das auch Potter mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte.

* * *

Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen die aus mir heraus wollten. Nein, ich würde nicht vor Malfoy zusammenbrechen und weinen! Als ich mich halbwegs im Griff hatte riskierte ich einen Blick zu ihm hinüber. Auch Malfoy sah ziemlich mitgenommen und verwirrt aus. Wahrscheinlich war das jetzt ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn gewesen.

Als die Stille sich weiter hinzog und unangenehm wurde, räusperte ich mich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich zu ihm sagen sollte.

„Ich – ich habe mich dafür eingesetzt dass im Direktionsbüro in Hogwarts auch ein Portrait von ihm aufgehängt wird." Malfoy nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und sagte nichts. „Gibt – gibt es sonst noch etwas was du wissen möchtest?" fragte ich unsicher.

„Nein, ich geh jetzt besser nach Hause, meine Frau könnte jeden Augenblich wieder kommen."

Damit stand er auf und ging rasch ins Vorzimmer wo er sich schnell die Schuhe und den Mantel anzog. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er länger bleiben würde und wir etwas mehr ins Gespräch kommen würden. Diese alte Feindschaft zwischen uns ging mir ziemlich auf die Nerven. Wir waren zwei erwachsene Menschen und sollten es doch hinbekommen ein paar Kindheitsstreitigkeiten aus der Welt zu schaffen.

„Wenn du doch noch etwas wissen willst, oder auch einfach über etwas reden möchtest, so bist du immer herzlich willkommen", sagte ich rasch.

Malfoy warf mir einen langen abschließenden Blick zu den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Dann drehte er sich mit einem knappen „Abend" um und war in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

* * *

Nachdem Draco zurück appariert war, ging er schnurstracks in sein Arbeitszimmer wo er sich erst mal ein großzügiges Glas Whisky einschenkte.

Als er das Glas an die Lippen hob, merkte er dass seine Hände zitterten. „Lächerlich" schimpfte er sich und ließ sich auf seinen bequemen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken.

Er hatte befürchtet, dass diese Angelegenheit nicht ganz einfach sein würde, aber dass es ihn sooo mitnehmen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Es waren nicht nur die Erinnerungen seines Patenonkels, obwohl auch diese ihn tief erschüttert hatten, es war auch Potter selbst gewesen. War das Enttäuschung in seinem Blick gewesen als er so schnell gegangen war? Er hätte es jedoch keinesfalls länger ausgehalten dort zu sitzen. Es war alles zu viel auf einmal gewesen.

Draco nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Whisky. Dies war ein guter Whisky, schön alt und voll im Geschmack.

Wieder sah er Potters verflixte grüne Augen vor sich. Warum hatten sie nur so eine Wirkung auf ihn? Als Kind war er einfach gekränkt und Eifersüchtig gewesen, mehr hatte er damals nicht erkannt. Als er in ein Alter kam wo es vielleicht anders geworden wäre, war der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt und sein Leben hatte sich radikal verändert. Ab dann zählte nur noch der Wille des Lords. Für sich selbst hatte Draco kaum Zeit gehabt.

Doch er erinnerte sich sehr genau an jenen Tag als Greyback der Werwolf Potter und seine Freunde gefangen und zu seinem Haus gebracht hatte. Bellatrix hatte von ihm verlangt Potter zu identifizieren. In diesem Moment hatte er einfach nur Widerwillen empfunden dies zu tun. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass er Potter nicht so sehr hasst wie er es immer geglaubt hatte. Auch wenn die Strafe des Dunklen Lords fürchterlich gewesen war, so war er doch insgeheim froh gewesen, dass Potter entkommen war.

Und jetzt? Warum machte ihn Potters bloße Gegenwart nervös? Es war ihm viel schwerer als sonst gefallen seine kühle Distanziertheit zu wahren.

Draco seufzte als er sah wie spät es bereits war. Bald würde Astoria heimkommen. Mit ihr wollte er in seinem jetzigen Zustand am wenigsten sprechen. Er würde ins Bett gehen und sich schlafend stellen.

Der blonde junge Mann stand auf, löschte das Licht und begab sich in das Schlafzimmer. Dort zog er sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Wie erwartet war an Schlafen nicht zu denken. Vor seinem Auge zogen die Bilder aus Severus Snapes letzter Erinnerung vorüber und immer wieder zwei blitzende grüne Augen.

Als Astoria etwas später hereinkam stellte er sich schlafend und wartet bis sie sich hingelegt hatte und wenig später einschlief. Dann wälzte er sich weiter unruhig im Bett herum. Als er schließlich kurz vor Morgenrauen in Schlaf viel, verfolgten ihn die Bilder bis in seine Träume.

* * *

**So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie immer freue ich mich wenn ihr mir ein paar Zeilen schreibt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ich wartete eine lange Zeit darauf, dass sich Malfoy bei mir melden würde nach dem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er dies jeder Zeit könne. Doch er meldete sich nie. Eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht damit gerechnet, aber insgeheim gehofft hatte ich es schon. Deswegen wartete ich.

Irgendwie hatte er mich schon immer fasziniert, ich war mir dessen erst jetzt bewusst geworden und ich konnte nicht genau fest machen wie und warum er das getan hatte. Aber so war es. Ron hatte in der Schule öfters gesagt, ich sei Malfoy-besessen. Lange hatte ich mir vorgemacht, dass ich nur besessen war, weil er mich so zu hassen schien und weil er auf der Seite Lord Voldemorts gestanden war. Ich hatte ihn immer drankriegen wollen. Doch als es dann soweit war und er wirklich in Gefahr war, hatte ich gemerkt dass ich ihn doch nicht hasste. In der großen Schlacht rettete ich sein Leben gleich zwei Mal und manchmal wachte ich immer noch schweißgebadet auf und sah ihn blutüberströmt auf dem nassen Badezimmerboden.

Das ich ihn beinah selbst getötet hatte mit dem Spruch des Halbblutprinzen verfolgte mich bis heute.

Ich wollte mich gerne bei ihm dafür entschuldigen, aber ich hatte nie eine passende Gelegenheit gefunden. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen: "Ach und sorry wegen dem Sectumsempra Spruch damals." Das würde blöd klingen.

Es waren bereits mehrere Monate vergangen seit ich ihm Professor Snapes Erinnerungen gezeigt hatte. Malfoy hatte sich nie gemeldet und auch sein Verhalten mir gegenüber wenn wir uns im Zaubereiministerium begegneten, hatte sich nicht verändert. Er war noch genauso distanziert wie eh und je. Ich seufzte. Wenn sich etwas ändern sollte, dann musste ich es in Angriff nehmen. Mir war jedoch nicht klar, was sich wie ändern sollte. Es gab einfach zu viele ungeklärte Dinge zwischen uns und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir sie klären sollten.

* * *

Draco hatte sich wie fast jeden Abend in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Nun saß er mit einem Glas Cognac hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch. Der Tag hatte ihm einige Hochs und Tiefs beschert.

Zu Mittag hatte er im Ministerium wieder Potter getroffen. Wie immer hatte er knapp gegrüßt und sich dann rasch abgewandt. Potter hatte ausgesehen als ob er noch etwas hatte sagen wollen. Draco wusste selbst nicht recht warum er immer davonlief. Seit er sich nicht mehr hinter seinem Hass verstecken konnte, schaffte er es nicht mehr Potter ruhig gegenüber zu treten. Irgendwie brachte Harry Potter ihn immer aus der Fassung. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich auch nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Doch ein Teil von ihm war neugierig und wollte wissen was passieren würde, wenn er sich bei Potter meldete. Bis dato war dieser Teil jedoch nicht stark genug gewesen.

An Tagen wo er Potter gesehen hatte, war er immer nachdenklich und schlecht gelaunt. Wieso musste Potter sein ganzes Leben noch immer schwer machen! Als er wieder zu Hause ankam war er deswegen wenig erfreut, als ihn ein aufgeregter Hauself begrüßte.

„Meister Draco, Meister Draco, Sie müssen schnell kommen!"

„Ja, ja Stubs, ich komm dann gleich", sagte er geistesabwesend.

„Aber Meister, Ihr müsst sofort kommen! Scorpius, Meister…"

Bei der Nennung des Namens seines Sohnes schreckte Draco aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Was ist mit Scorpius, Stubs?" unterbrach er den kleinen aufgeregten Elf.

„Er läuft Sir!"

Mit langen Schritten eilte Draco zum Kinderzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Stubs. Als er die Tür zum Kinderzimmer aufriss stand Scorpius aufrecht vor seinem Bettchen. Sobald er seinen Vater in der Tür stehen sah quitschte er vergnügt, ließ das Bett los und stolperte auf Draco zu. Als er bei ihm ankam, fing Draco ihn auf, hob ihn hoch und wirbelte ihn im Kreis. „Du bist mein Großer!" rief er glücklich. Scorpius gluckste fröhlich.

Als Draco ihn wieder auf seine Füßchen stellte, viel sein Blick auf eine brünette elegant gekleidete Frau in einem grünen Kleid. Astoria lächelte ihn an. Draco lächelte zurück. Es waren solche Momente in denen sie sich wortlos verstanden. Scorpius war ihre Verbindung. Draco dachte manchmal, dass er ohne Scorpius überhaupt keine Verbindung mehr zu seiner Frau spüren würde.

Nach dem sie Scorpius an diesem Abend ins Bett gebracht hatten öffneten Draco und Astoria zur Feier des Tages einen der guten Rotweine die sie für besondere Anlässe aufhoben. Astoria zündete einige Kerzen an und so saßen sie in dem kleinen gemütlichen Salon welcher an ihr Schlafzimmer grenzte.

Draco lächelte still vor sich hin. Wie stolz der kleine Scorpius ausgesehen hatte und wie glücklich. Bald würde die Zeit kommen wo er Dinge mit seinem Sohn unternehmen können würde, darauf freute er sich schon. „Du siehst glücklich aus."

„Das bin ich auch", antwortete Draco aus seinen Gedanken auftauchend.

Astoria legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern und lehnte sich an ihn. So nah waren sie einander nicht mehr all zu häufig. Doch Draco merkte wieder wie wenig ihm die Nähe zu seiner Frau bedeutete. Er war schon irgendwie stolz auf sie. Goyle und andere Freunde beneideten ihn um seine hübsche Frau. Draco hatte jedoch bemerkt, dass er sie nur noch wie ein Schmuckstück herzeigte. Zu Hause hätte er sie oft am liebsten in ein Schmuckkästchen verstaut. Es war nicht so, dass er herzlos war, es tat ihm leid wenn er sah wie enttäuscht sie aussah, wenn er ihren Wünschen nach Nähe und Intimität nicht oder nur unwillig nachkam.

An diesem Abend hatte er sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben. Er war ihrem Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeit nachgekommen und hatte dann mit ihr geschlafen.

Er hatte jedoch wieder keine echte Leidenschaft empfunden. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Er hatte eine wunderschöne Frau in seinem Bett und alles was er sagen konnte war, dass es ganz angenehm war, aber nicht mehr.

In Büchern und den Beschreibungen seiner Freunde war das immer anders. Sie sprachen von Leidenschaft, Ekstase und das es nichts Besseres auf der Welt gab.

Und dann, hatte er plötzlich wieder ein paar grüne Augen gesehen! Während er mit seiner Frau im Bett war! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Draco war hinterher hierher in sein Arbeitszimmer geflüchtet. Er sah noch immer Astorias enttäuschtes Gesicht vor sich als er aufgestanden war, sich schnell wieder angezogen hatte und hinausgegangen war.

Wieso verfolgte ihn Potter jetzt auch noch bis in sein Schlafzimmer? Diese verfluchten grünen Augen ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Es kam ihm vor als ob er sie immer mehr sah, je mehr er Potter zu ignorieren versuchte. Vielleicht würde es also helfen wenn er Potter doch wieder besuchte…Nein, das konnte er nicht! Potter hatte wahrscheinlich nur aus Höflichkeit gesagt er könne sich jederzeit melden. Warum sollte er ihn sehen wollen? Potter hatte allen Grund ihn zu hassen, nach allem was er gemacht hatte.

Draco stürzte sein Glas Cognac herunter und schenkte sich gleich einen Neuen ein. Stundenlang saß er so, vor sich hinbrütend da, bis er in seinem Sessel einnickte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dieses Kapitel ist etwas kurz, aber sonst wäre es sehr lang geworden, deswegen poste ich es in zwei Teilen. Viel Spaß!**

Plötzlich schreckte Draco aus seinem Sessel hoch. Ein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt.

Er rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um. Da, da war es wieder. Etwas klopfte gegen die Fensterscheibe. Draco ging hinüber, vorsichtig öffnete er das Fenster einen Spalt breit und spähte hinaus.

Auf dem Fensterbrett saß eine Eule, es war die Selbe wie vor einigen Monaten. Rasch öffnete er das Fenster ganz und ließ sie hinein.

Sie hielt ihm geduldig ihren Fuß hin, damit er den Brief losmachen konnte. Draco merkte das seine Hände zitterten als er versuchte den Brief zu lösen. Wieso machte ihn dieser Brief so nervös? Als er es endlich geschafft hatte blieb die Eule auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Schnell riss er den Brief auf und las:

_Lieber Draco Malfoy,_

_morgen Abend sind Meine Frau Ginny und die Kinder außer Haus. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du Zeit hättest vorbei zu kommen. Bitte gib deine Antwort gleich meiner Eule mit._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Harry Potter_

Dieser Brief war so kurz, dass Draco ihn umdrehte um zu sehen ob auf der Rückseite noch irgendwas stand, aber da war nichts. Warum wollte Potter ihn sehen? Worum konnte es gehen?

Dies war anders als beim letzten Mal. Beim letzten Mal hatte er genau gewusst was Potter von ihm wollte, sie hatten es erledigt und er war gegangen.

Doch jetzt wusste er nicht ob es einen Anlass gab, oder ob dies ein einfacher Besuch war. Wenn letzteres, worüber würden sie reden? Wollte er Potter sehen? „Ja", sagte eine kleine Stimme ihn ihm, ja wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann wollte er Potter sehen. Doch irgendwie machte ihm das Angst.

Sein Blick viel wieder auf den Brief „_Lieber Draco Malfoy_", hatte Potter geschrieben. Dass Potter ihn lieb fand, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Dafür hatte er sich in der Schule viel zu viel Mühe gegeben.

Plötzlich berührte ihn etwas an der Hand und er schreckte zusammen. Potters Eule sah ihn aus großen Augen vorwurfsvoll an. Er wurde sich bewusst wie lange er schon da saß und den Brief anstarrte. Wahrscheinlich war sie ungeduldig geworden. „Sorry", sagte er. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, nahm ein Stück neues Pergament und tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte.

_Sehr geehrter Harry Potter,_

_ich werde morgen Abend da sein._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Dann rollte er den Brief zusammen und band ihn der Eule ans Bein. Er trug sie zum Fenster und sie flog in die Dunkelheit davon. Draco sah ihr lange nach.

Wieso hatte er bloß zu gesagt? Er wusste überhaupt nicht was er mit Potter reden sollte!

Er ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. Warum machte ihm Potter immer das Leben schwer? Das war doch echt nicht fair!

Lange saß er so in Gedanken versunken da. Dann verstaute er den Brief bei dem Anderen in einem Geheimfach seines Schreibtisches, erhob sich seufzend und schlich in eines der Gästezimmer wo er erschöpft ins Bett sank. Zu Astoria wollte er sich jetzt nicht legen. Damit würde er sie nur unnötig aufwecken…

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen als erster hinunter in die Küche kam, saß Colin meine Eule schon auf seiner Stange und hielt mir stolz seinen Fuß hin. Schnell lief ich zu ihm und nahm ihm den Brief ab.

Als ich die Antwort sah lächelte ich „Du hast es also geschafft ihn zu einer Antwort zu bewegen. Auf dich ist doch immer verlass!"

Ich streichelte Colin und gab ihm ein Stückchen Schinken, den mochte er besonders gern. Colin war mir so treu wie sein Namensgeber, ein ehemaliger Mitschüler von mir, der im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben war. Zum Glück war er jedoch etwas ruhiger und nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie Colin Creevey, sonst hätte ich schon längst einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten.

Draco würde also wirklich heute Abend kommen…Hoffentlich schafften wir es jetzt uns ein wenig mehr zu unterhalten. Es stand so viel ungesagt zwischen uns. Ich war gespannt wohin uns der heutige Abend führen würde.

* * *

Den ganzen Tag lang war Draco unruhig und rastlos. Heute Abend würde er Potter wieder sehen. Er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren warum er zugesagt hatte zu kommen. Doch irgendwie wollte er nun wissen wer Potter eigentlich war. Vielleicht ging es Potter ähnlich und er wollte nun endlich wissen wer Draco wirklich war. Sie hatten sich in der Schule nie richtig kennen gelernt, sondern sich von Anfang an bekämpft.

„Du wirkst nervös." Draco schreckte hoch.

Astoria stand vor ihm. „Was ist los?" fragte sie. „Du läufst herum wie ein Tiger im Käfig."

Draco überlegte fieberhaft was er ihr sagen konnte. Er konnte ihr den wahren Grund für seine Nervosität nicht nennen! Sie würde auch nicht verstehen warum er überhaupt mit Potter sprach. Sie hasste ihn zwar nicht, aber wie alle reinblütigen Slytherins begegnete sie ihm mit einer Portion Resignation und Misstrauen.

„Ich – ich hab heute Abend ein wichtiges geschäftliches Treffen." Draco hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht weiter darüber ausfragen würde.

„Mit wem?" fragte sie.

„Das ist leider vertraulich", antwortete er.

„Ach komm schon, ich bin deine Frau!" In Momenten wie diesen hasste er sie. Warum musste sie immer so neugierig sein?

„Das ist kein Grund! Auch ein Arzt darf seiner Frau keine vertraulichen Informationen über seine Patienten verraten."

Sie sah in misstrauisch an. „Draco, du machst doch nichts illegales, wie dein Vater früher oder?"

„NEIN, und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe, wer meine Kunden sind geht dich nichts an und Punkt!"

Damit drehte er sich um und ließ sie stehen. Er schloss sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer ein. Hier würde er bleiben bis es Zeit war zu Potter aufzubrechen. Er hasste es, dass er und Astoria immer öfter ähnliche Auseinandersetzungen hatten. Wenn er fair war, dann war es eigentlich meist seine eigene Schuld. Er hatte einfach keine Geduld mit ihr. Warum konnte er sie nicht lieben, so wie sein Vater seine Mutter geliebt hatte?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Zunächst möchte ich mich bei meinen LeserInnen entschuldigen, dass ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe, aber im RL war viel los. Ich werde diese Geschichte aber auf jeden Fall vollenden, auch wenn es dauert. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch.**

Als es gegen Abend Zeit wurde sich fertig zu machen, schlich er sich leise aus seinem Arbeitszimmer, zog sich um und war gerade dabei sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen, als Astoria ihn sah.  
„Gehst du jetzt?" fragte sie.  
„Ja." Hoffentlich würde sie nicht schon wieder ihre Nase in seine Angelegenheiten stecken.  
„Wie lange wirst du weg bleiben?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ehrlich. „So lange wie es eben dauert bis das Geschäft abgeschlossen ist."  
Bei den letzten Worten wandte Astoria den Blick zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich heute Mittag verärgert habe." Draco war sich peinlich bewusst, dass er es war, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Er log seine Frau schließlich gerade an. „Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis Später." Und verließ rasch das Haus.

Als er zum zweiten Mal vor Potters Gartentor stand wurde er wieder nervös. Eine Weile stand er unschlüssig davor, dann gab er sich einen Ruck, öffnete es und ging zur Tür. Kaum hatte er geläutet, als sich die Haustür auch schon öffnete.  
„Hallo, komm rein." Begrüßte ihn der schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihm. Draco trat in den Vorraum und streifte rasch seine Schuhe ab. Dann folgte er Potter ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch standen wieder das Denkarium und diesmal eine Flasche Whisky, samt Gläsern.  
„Freut mich, dass du kommen konntest", sagte Potter während er den Whisky einschenkte. Draco nickte nur und verfluchte sich dabei innerlich. Warum konnte er nicht einfach locker mit seinem gegenüber plaudern? Sonst war er nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Stumm blickte er auf das Denkarium vor sich. Was konnte Potter diesmal damit vorhaben?

* * *

Ich wurde schon wieder nicht ganz schlau aus Malfoy. Er war auf meine Einladung hin gekommen, doch jetzt wirkte er nicht so als ob er sich mit mir unterhalten wollte. Ich hoffte sehr, dass ich das Eis brechen konnte. Zum Glück hatte ich mir zurechtgelegt was ich sagen wollte und so begann ich:  
„Du wunderst dich vielleicht über meine erneute Einladung, aber ich möchte einfach endlich mit dir reden. Das letzte Mal war dafür eher nicht der passende Anlass…Doch ich denke es stehen zu viele ungesagte Dinge zwischen uns. Wenn wir uns zufällig begegnen fühle ich mich…wie soll ich sagen…irgendwie unwohl. Ich denke heute sind wir zwei erwachsene Menschen und sollten in der Lage sein alte Schuldifferenzen zu überwinden."  
Jetzt sah er mich wenigstens direkt an. Ich fragte mich welche Gedanken hinter diesen kalt blauen Augen abliefen.

* * *

Draco sah seinen Gegenüber überrascht an. Potter fühlte sich also auch unwohl wenn sie sich begegneten? Vielleicht konnten sie ja Tatsächlich einige ungeklärte Dinge bereinigen. Er hoffte es jedenfalls. Schließlich nickte er.  
„Gut. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?"  
Harry deutete auf das Denkarium. „Ich dachte hiermit geht es vielleicht leichter, als die Dinge in Worte fassen zu müssen. Darin war ich nie gut", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Draco musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Das stimmte allerdings! In der Schule war er selbst es meistens gewesen, der geredet hatte, während Harry vor Wut schäumend stumm vor ihm gestanden war.  
„Ich weiß praktisch kaum etwas über dich", fuhr Harry fort. „Du weißt vielleicht noch weniger über mich. Ich dachte, wenn wir mehr übereinander wissen, verstehen wir einander besser und das wäre schon mal ein Anfang. Ich möchte dir also einige von meinen Kindheits- und Jugenderinnerungen zeigen." Dieser Vorschlag erstaunte Draco, mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet! Damit würde ihm Potter einen sehr intimen Einblick in sein Leben gewähren. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Mann mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren seinen Zauberstab an seine Schläfe gehoben. Als er ihn langsam wegzog, hing die gleiche silbrige Substanz an der Spitze des Zauberstabes, die Draco schon beim letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Harry beförderte sie vorsichtig ins Denkarium und blickte dann auf.  
„Bitte, nach dir, wenn du möchtest." Mit klopfendem Herzen beugte Draco sich über die Schale und fühlte wieder wie er vom Fußboden hineingekippt wurde.

* * *

Ich folgte Malfoy in das Denkarium und befand mich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder in dem verhassten Haus meiner Tante und meines Onkels. Ich hatte lange überlegt welche Erinnerungen ich Malfoy zeigen sollte. Schlussendlich hatte ich mich entschieden ihm zunächst einen kleinen Einblick in meine frühere Kindheit zu geben. Danach zeigte ich ihm wie ich erfahren hatte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Auch meinen ersten Ausflug in die Welt der Zauberer mit Hagrid hatte ich hinzugefügt. Als mein jüngeres Selbst beim Roben Anpassen auf die junge Version von Malfoy traf, warf ich seinem heutigen Selbst einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Auch er warf mir einen Blick zu und so trafen sich unsere Blicke. Malfoy sah ernstlich verlegen aus. Schämte er sich für sein damaliges Verhalten? Danach zeigte ich ihm verschiedene Szenen aus unserer Schulzeit. Ich hoffte dass meine damalige Persönlichkeit deutlich wurde. Auch die ganze Geschichte rund um mich und Lord Voldemort zeigte ich ihm in geraffter Form. Nur meine Beziehungen zu Cho und später Ginny hatte ich ausgelassen. Das ging ihn nichts an. Ich hatte alles zusammengekürzt sowie Professor Snape es bei seinen Erinnerungen getan hatte. Doch als wir schließlich wieder aus dem Denkarium auftauchten war es trotzdem bereits nach Mitternacht.

Draco saß eine Weile still und nachdenklich vor mir. Wahrscheinlich musste er das gesehen erst einmal einordnen und verarbeiten. Fremden Erinnerungen war manchmal etwas schwer zu folgen. Ich leerte meinen Whisky und schenkte uns nach. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass meine Hände leicht zitterten. Ich war gespannt wie er jetzt reagieren würde. Etwas Angst hatte ich schon. Was wenn das zu viel gewesen war? Oder wenn er die gewonnenen Informationen kaltblütig gegen mich verwendete? Ich hatte zwar mittlerweile gelernt, dass man meist wirklich zurückbekam was man gesät hatte, aber ganz sicher konnte ich hier nicht sein.

Schließlich hob er den Blick und sah mich lange mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. Sie erinnerten mich an zugefrorene Seen, kalt und doch wusste man von dem tiefen Wasser darunter.  
„Danke für deinen Mut mir das alles zu zeigen", sagte er schließlich und ich sah, dass er es aufrichtig meinte. Auch er nahm nun einen Schluck von seinem Whisky. „Die ganzen Geschichten über den Auserwählten waren also wahr…Ich hatte damals keine Ahnung! Mein Vater sagte mir vieles, aber immer zu wenig um richtig zu verstehen was los war."  
Wieder sah er mich lange an. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, schließlich deutete er auf das Denkarium. „Wie funktioniert das? Wie holt man seine Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf um sie hinein zu bekommen?" fragte er.  
„Man konzentriert sich auf eine Erinnerung", erklärte ich. „Dann setzt man den Zauberstab an die Schläfe und zieht ihn vorsichtig weg. Dabei muss man zulassen, dass einem die Erinnerung entgleitet, sie soll ja hinaus."  
Zu meiner Überraschung zog Malfoy seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe. Ich hatte nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass er mir auch etwas zeigen würde.  
„Am Anfang ist es besser die Erinnerungen einzeln herauszuholen", empfahl ich ihm. Er nickte, hob den Zauberstab an seine Schläfe, hielt kurz inne und zog ihn dann langsam weg. Weiße Gedanken klebten daran. Ich nahm rasch meine Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium und steckte sie zurück in mein Gehirn, bevor er seine vorsichtig hinein beförderte. Dann blickte er auf und nickte entschlossen. Ich tauchte hinein und konnte spüren wie er mir direkt folgte.

Als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, blickte ich mich um. Wir befanden uns in dem großen Salon in dem Anwesen der Malfoys, in den Ron Hermine und ich nach unserer Gefangennahme von Greyback gebracht worden waren. Unwillkürlich musste ich an Dobby denken, der uns damals das Leben gerettet hatte.  
Doch dann schreckte mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken, die ich auch nicht in guter Erinnerung hatte.  
„Draco, hör mir jetzt genau zu", sagte Lucius Malfoy.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah Draco vor seinem Vater stehen. Er schien etwa zehn oder elf Jahre alt gewesen zu sein. Auch Lucius sah jünger und sorgenfreier aus, als Harry ihn zu Letzt gesehen hatte.  
„Draco, durch meine Beziehungen habe ich erfahren dass du gleichzeitig mit Harry Potter in Hogwarts beginnen wirst. Ich habe dir bereits erzählt, dass keiner weiß wie er den Dunklen Lord bezwingen konnte als er noch ein Baby war. Er könnte ebenfalls über mächtige dunkle Gaben verfügen. Wenn dies der Fall ist, könnte er wenn er groß ist sehr mächtig sein und es wäre sehr vorteilhaft sich gut mit ihm zu stehen. Biete ihm morgen wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst deine Freundschaft an."  
Der kleine blonde Junge vor ihm nickte.  
„Du musst immer daran denken was gut für unsere Familien Ehre und unsere Beziehungen ist. Achte darauf mit wem du dich abgibst und mach uns keine Schande! Halte dich für den Anfang an Vincent und Gregory. Lass dich bloß nicht mit Schlammblütern und Blutverrätern wie den Weasleys ein, hörst du?"  
Wieder nickte der Junge vor ihm.  
„Denk immer daran, du bist ein Malfoy! Du bist was besseres als die meisten anderen denen du in Hogwars begegnen wirst."  
„Ja Vater, ich weiß", warf der Junge vorsichtig ein. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."  
Narcissa erschien in der Tür. „Lucius, es ist gut, unser Draco wird alles richtig machen." Dabei lächelte sie ihren Sohn stolz an. „Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für ihn ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen muss er früh auf und es wird ein aufregender Tag für ihn."  
„Gut", sagte Lucius, „geh schlafen mein Sohn. Und dass du mir ja nach Slytherin kommst!"  
„Lucius", tadelte Narcissa sanft. „Natürlich wird er das." Damit legte sie ihrem Spross die Hand auf die Schulter und verließ mit ihm den Raum.

Ich spürte wie wir wieder aus dem Denkarium auftauchten und in meinem Wohnzimmer landeten. Während ich einen Schluck Whisky nahm ließ ich mir das Gesehene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Ich hatte schon gehört, dass einige von Voldemorts Anhängern mich für Voldemorts Nachfolger gehalten hatten, aber ich hatte nie gewusst, dass dies auch auf die Malfoys zutraf.  
„Das war alles worum es bei ihm immer ging", riss mich Draco aus meinen Gedanken. „Die Familienehre, die Beziehungen, was Andere von uns dachten...Was ich wollte war immer nebensächlich. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich möchte nicht undankbar klingen. Ich bekam viele Dinge. Aber ich durfte nichts wollen, was nicht in sein Weltbild passte."  
Ich nickte. Das war deutlich zu sehen gewesen.  
„Meine Mutter war immer liebevoll, aber auch sie hat ähnlich gedacht." Draco sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich weiß auch nicht was sie gemacht hätte, wenn ich gegen ihre Vorstellungen entschieden hätte...Ich glaube sie wäre wohl enttäuscht gewesen, aber sie hätte gelernt mit meiner Entscheidung zu leben. Aber mein Vater...niemals!" Draco sah mich eine Weile an.  
„Zu erst war er sauer, dass es mir nicht gelungen war deine Freundschaft zu erringen. Aber nach den Ereignissen am Ende des Ersten Jahres, war er froh darüber."  
Ich nickte, dann war klar gewesen, dass Voldemort zurückkommen würde und ich sein Gegner war. Draco musste seine ganze Kindheit und Jugend damit verbracht haben, zu versuchen den Erwartungen seines Vaters zu entsprechen. War als kleiner Junge voll überzeugt gewesen etwas besonderes zu sein. Dann hatte ich seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und mir statt dessen einen Weasly ausgesucht. Um dem allen noch die Krone aufzusetzen hatte ich all die Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Erst später war er darauf gekommen, dass ich diese überhaupt nicht mochte und hatte begonnen das auszunutzen um mich zu ärgern.

* * *

Draco sah auf die Uhr, es war bereits drei Uhr! Er sollte langsam gehen, sonst würde Astoria sich Gedanken machen. Harry hatte seine Gedanken wohl erraten, denn er lehrte sein Glas und erhob sich. Auch Draco stand auf. Sie gingen in den Vorraum und er zog sich seine Schuhe an.  
„Schön dass du kommen konntest," sagte Harry.  
Draco stellte überrascht fest, dass es wirklich schön gewesen war. Er reichte Harry zum Abschluss du Hand.  
„Danke für die Einladung Harry. Wir sollten das bald wiederholen."  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann sah ihn überrascht an. „Gerne", sagte er dann, „ich melde mich wenn ich wieder einen ruhigen Abend zur Verfügung habe."  
Dann drehte Draco sich um und ging zum Gartentor. Bevor er nach Hause apparierte, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Harry stand noch immer in der Tür, lächelte und winkte zum Abschied. Dann apparierte er zurück.

* * *

Ich schloss lächelnd die Tür. Der Abend war besser gelaufen als erwartet. Vielleicht wurden wir ja doch noch Freunde. Spät aber doch.


	6. Chapter 6

**An alle meine LeserInnen, es tut mir leid, dass ich nur so sporadisch update, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall weitermachen. Den Plot habe ich bereits seit langem im Kopf. Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

Nach dem er wieder zu Hause angekommen war, schlich Draco in eines der Gästezimmer und legte sich dort ins Bett. So würde er Astoria nicht stören und sie konnte ihn auch nicht ausfragen, sollte sie wach sein. Jedenfalls wollte er jetzt alleine sein um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

Nach Allem was er jetzt gesehen hatte, war Harry seine ganze Kindheit hindurch von seiner Familie herum geschubst und gedemütigt worden. Dann in der Schule war er plötzlich berühmt gewesen, war von allen angestarrt worden und wurde von ihm und den Anderen Slytherins gehänselt. Dann hatte sich abgezeichnet, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren würde und Harry hatte um sein Leben fürchten müssen. Trotzdem hatte er sich ihm von Beginn an gestellt. Harry hatte alle Ehre die ihm nach der großen Schlacht zu Teil wurde redlich verdient!

Harry hatte immer sehr selbstlos gehandelt. Sogar ihn hatte er in der großen Schlacht zwei Mal gerettet und dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Draco hatte dies immer versucht zu verdrängen, doch jetzt dachte er darüber nach. Er hatte es immer abgetan und Harry als generellen Wohltäter verspottet. Es schien jedoch viel mehr so zu sein, dass Harry ihn genauer beobachtet und besser eingeschätzt hatte, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Harry schien gesehen zu haben, dass sein Herz schon länger nicht mehr für Lord Voldemorts Sache geschlagen hatte. Jetzt wo er es zu ließ, stieg eine weitere Erinnerung in ihm hoch.

Es war in seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen. Er war verzweifelt gewesen, weil er seine Aufgabe immer noch nicht lösen konnte und er hatte Angst gehabt. Er war, wie schon öfters in den Waschraum der Maulenden Myrte geflüchtet. Normalerweise hätte er sich selbst über sie lustig gemacht, aber sie war ein Geist gewesen und hatte seine Geheimnisse bewahrt, also hatte er sich ihr anvertraut. An diesem Tag hatte er vor Verzweiflung geweint und genau dann war Potter hereingekommen. Ohne darüber nach zu denken, hatte er reagiert und ihn angegriffen und dann hatte Potter mit diesem, ihm völlig neuen Fluch, reagiert. Als er sich die Situation jetzt wieder in Erinnerung rief, erinnerte er sich auch an Harrys völlig geschockten Gesichtsausdruck als er blutend am Boden gelegen war. Damals hatte er geglaubt, dass er sich vor den möglichen Konsequenzen fürchtete, doch nun dämmerte ihm, dass es Harry um ihn, Draco, selbst gegangen war! Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung gehabt, was der Fluch bewirken würde! Unwillkürlich strich sich der blond Mann über die Brust. Dort trug er noch immer die Narben von diesem Zwischenfall. Nachdenklich zog er die Stirn in Falten.

Harry schien ihm seine früheren Hänseleien entweder verziehen, oder sie nur als Kindereien abgetan zu haben...Er schien schon damals eine erstaunliche Reife besessen zu haben. Draco schämte sich jetzt für sein damaliges Verhalten. Er hatte den Ernst jener Zeit erst erkannt, als es zu spät gewesen war und er mit dem Dunklen Mal gekennzeichnet gewesen war und mit einem Auftrag betraut, der ihn absichtlich überfordert hatte um seinen Vater Lucius zu bestrafen.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück war Draco immer noch sehr nachdenklich. Doch dann fragte ihn Astoria wie der Geschäftstermin gelaufen war. Zu spät erinnerte er sich an seine Ausrede: „Äh, was?" fragte er. Dann viel es ihm ein. „Ach so, ja gut", stammelte er dann. Na prima, der Tag fing ja gut an. Astoria sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an, doch dann frühstückte sie ruhig weiter.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie ihren unterschiedlichen Tagesgeschäften nach. Draco verließ das Haus und apparierte nach London. Er hatte an diesem Tag einen Termin bei St. Mungos denen er eine großzügige Spende überreichen wollte. So etwas machte sich immer gut.

Nach dem er sich kurz an der Rezeption angemeldet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Als er um eine Ecke bog, prallte er jäh zurück. In dem Gang standen Harry und seine Frau! Was machten die bloß hier? Sein Herz schlug schneller. Warum brachte ihn Harry nur immer so aus dem Gleichgewicht? Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke. Harrys Frau wirkte nervös, immer wieder schaute sie in ihre Handtasche ohne etwas heraus zu nehmen.

„Es wird schon alles wieder in Ordnung kommen." Hörte er Harry sagen. „So etwas haben sie hier im Handumdrehen erledigt." Dabei lächelte er die rothaarige Frau vor sich ermutigend und liebevoll an.

„Ja, da hast du sicher recht, aber er ist noch so klein", sagte sie. Draco konnte die Vertrautheit und Liebe zwischen ihnen sehen. Wieder wünschte er sich, er könnte mit Astoria je so ein Verhältnis haben.

Plötzlich ging eine Tür neben Harry und seiner Frau, Ginevra, genannt Ginny, erinnerte sich Draco, auf und ein Heiler trat heraus.

„Es geht ihm gut." Hörte ihn Draco sagen.

Doch dann öffnete sich unvermittelt eine Tür hinter ihm. Eine Schwester kam heraus und sah ihn. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie.

Draco fuhr erschrocken herum. „Nein...ja..." stammelte er. „Ich suche das Büro des Direktors."

Wie peinlich! Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass er gelauscht hatte.

„Ah, da sind Sie eh schon am richtigen Weg", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich muss da eh grad selbst hin, ich führe Sie rasch dort hin." Damit lief sie entschlossen los und Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen.

Als er um die Ecke kam, hob Harry den Blick und sah ihn überrascht an. „Morgen Harry", sagte er rasch im Vorbeigehen. Dann viel ihm ein, dass er Harry sonst nie in der Öffentlichkeit duzte. „Seit wann sagt der „Harry" zu dir?" hörte er Ginny hinter sich fragen. Harrys Antwort konnte er leider nicht mehr hören, denn die Schwester führte ihn durch eine Tür in einen neuen Flur.

Am Abend saß Draco wie immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Eigentlich hatte er diverse Papiere und Abrechnungen prüfen wollen, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Harry und seine Frau hatten so vertraut und nah gewirkt. Er wusste, dass er und Astoria nie so ausgesehen hatten. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, dass das schon noch kommen würde, wenn sie sich erst besser kennen würden. Aber es war nie so geworden. Er hatte Astoria nie richtig geliebt. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte. War er überhaupt schon einmal verliebt gewesen? Nicht das er sich dessen bewusst wäre...

Woran merkte man überhaupt das man verliebt war? Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, welches er vor Jahren mit seiner Mutter geführt hatte. Es war darum gegangen, warum Sein Vater weiter für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete, wenn dieser ihn offensichtlich nicht mehr brauchte und ihn nur demütigte. Doch seine Mutter hatte ihm erklärt, dass er es tat um seine Familie zu beschützen.

Damals hatte sie gesagt: „Wenn du dann einmal eine Frau hast die du liebst und eigene Kinder, dann wirst du deinen Vater verstehen." „Wie ist es verliebt zu sein?" hatte er gefragt. „Wunderschön", hatte seine Mutter geantwortet. „Wenn du diese Person siehst, schlägt dein Herz schneller, du wirst nervös, aber es ist eine angenehme Nervosität. Du kannst nur noch an sie denken und wartest nur auf ein Wiedersehen. Wenn du ihr in die Augen schaust fühlst du ein Prickeln im Bauch. Wenn ihr euch dann besser kennt, ist diese Person der Wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben. Du kannst alles mit ihr teilen und über alles mit ihr reden."

Hatte es je eine Frau in seinem Leben gegeben, wo etwas davon auf ihn zutraf? Nein. Draco seufzte. Er konnte doch nicht der einzige Mensch sein, der sich nie verliebte. Wieder musste er an Harry und Ginny denken. Dann fuhr er plötzlich von seinem Sitz hoch. Kerzengerade saß er da. Es gab doch eine Person, an die er ständig dachte, die ihn nervös machte wenn er sie sah...

Harry!

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Oder? Draco wusste, dass es Menschen gab, die ihr eigenes Geschlecht bevorzugten. Doch er kannte niemanden und er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Doch nun musste dies wohl sein. Konnte es sein, dass er Harry liebte? Das würde seine ewige Besessenheit von diesem Mann erklären. Es wäre auch eine Erklärung warum ihn Harrys Ablehnung im ersten Schuljahr so sehr verletzt hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein? Stand er generell auf Männer? War er also Schwul?

Den ganzen restlichen Abend beschäftigte ihn diese Frage. Als er sich schließlich wieder in sein Lieblingsgästezimmer zum Schlafen begeben hatte und im Bett lag, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er es recht einfach ausprobieren konnte.

Zunächst stellte er sich eine nackte, schöne Frau vor. Er stellte sich vor wie sie zu ihm ins Bett stieg und ihn berührte. Sein Körper reagierte leicht, ähnlich wie es auch mit Astoria war.

Dann stellte er sich einen nackten Mann vor. Er versuchte bewusst sich kein bestimmtes Gesicht vorzustellen, nur einen Körper. Der Mann legte sich zu ihm. Feste, kräftige, leicht raue Hände strichen über seinen Körper. Energisch, aber nicht grob. Sein Körper reagierte auf diese Vorstellung wesentlich heftiger. Draco konnte spüren wie ihm das Blut in die Lendengegend schoss. Seine Hände wanderten langsam über seinen eigenen Körper. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und sein Herz schlug schneller. Schließlich strich er über seinen Penis und keuchte. Er war bretthart. So eine Erektion hatte er bis jetzt selten erlebt. Langsam strich er darüber. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf verselbstständigten sich.

Als er wenig später erschöpft da lag, wusste er die Antwort.

Ja, er stand ganz offensichtlich wirklich auf Männer! Eine leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf. Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Es durfte auf keinen Fall ans Licht kommen! Das Ansehen und die Geschäfte der Familie konnten darunter leiden. Was würde Astoria sagen wenn sie es wüsste? Und vor allem, wie konnte er Harry jetzt wieder gegenübertreten? Jetzt wo er wusste, dass er Gefühle für ihn hegte? Das war unmöglich. Doch ihn nicht mehr zu sehen, war auch keine schöne Vorstellung. Jetzt wo sie sich öfter gesehen hatten, würde er ihn vermissen und sehr einsam sein...

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken quälten ihn noch lange, bis er endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf viel.


End file.
